herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Incredible
Robert Parr, also known as Bob Parr or Mr. Incredible, is the main protagonist of the 2004 Disney/Pixar film, The Incredibles. He is the patriarch of the Parr family. He is voiced by Craig T. Nelson. Biography Golden Days Mr. Incredible went by the secret identity Bob Parr whenever he wasn't being a Super. His power is superstrength, being strong enough to lift trucks and train cars single-handedly. He falls in love with and marries Elastigirl (Helen Parr) at the start of the film. While driving to his wedding with Elastigirl, Mr. Incredible experiences an otherwise routine day of fighting crime and saving lives, including rescuing a man from falling off a building and stopping a train from falling off its track. In addition to confronting an infamous member of his rogues' gallery, Bomb Voyage, Mr. Incredible must deal with the intrusion of his self-proclaimed #1 fan, Buddy Pine, who tries to impose himself as Mr. Incredible's sidekick, "IncrediBoy". Constantly frustrated by his presence, Mr. Incredible coldly rebuffs him each and every time he appears. After he gets married, Mr. Incredible faces a series of lawsuits: the man he saved from falling off a building was trying to commit suicide and is suing for the hindrance of such, while the victims of the train rescue are suing for the injuries they have sustained (even though they might have died had it not been for Mr. Incredible's intervention). These lawsuits have inspired people across the world to sue Supers everywhere for the "annoyances" they create while fighting crime. With the suits costing the government millions of dollars, the government sponsors a witness protection program in exchange for the promise to stop all superhero work, thus seeing the end of the Golden Age of Supers. As a Civilian 15 years later, Bob now lives a civilian life with his wife Helen, and they have three children: Violet Parr, who can project force fields and turn invisible, Dash Parr, who has super speed, and Jack-Jack Parr, who doesn't seem to have any powers. Bob is overweight and frustrated with the drudgery of his job as a claims adjuster for a corrupt insurance company called Insuricare and secretly helps deserving clients to find loopholes to get their payments. He dreams of returning back to his glory days of superheroism, going so far as to moonlight as a crime fighter by listening to a police scanner every Wednesdays, with his friend Frozone, known now as Lucius Best, claiming to their wives that they're going bowling, though Lucius actually wants to go. They have discovered that another former superhero named Gazerbeam has had trouble adjusting to civilian life like Bob does, and is now missing. They go to save people from a burning building, but the heat is too much for Lucius to put out with his powers. They accidentally run into the nearby jewelry store, where the security guard assumes they are robbers; Lucius freezes him with the water from the nearby dispenser. When Helen finds out about Bob's nighttime escapades, it causes an argument; Bob hates having to hide their gifts, and wants to return to the heroics of the old days, while Helen is concerned about keeping the family together and not having to start over again by going into hiding in a brand new location. Eventually Gilbert Huph, Bob's miserly boss, suspects Bob is helping clients and reprimands him. During the lecture, Bob notices a person being mugged in the street. Mr. Huph stops Bob from going to the victim's aid, threatening to fire him, and the mugger escapes. When Huph smugly begins lecturing again, Bob, furious with his boss's insensitivity, grabs him by the neck and hurls him through several office walls. Huph is hospitalized and Bob is fired. Normally the government agent and Bob's old friend Rick Dicker would cover such an incident by paying to keep the company quiet, relocating his family, and erasing memories of the incident, but since it is costing too much money for the government, Dicker says that he can no longer help Bob, but quickly relents and offers to bail him out one last time, an offer that Bob refuses since his family has adjusted to their current life. While Bob is trying to figure out how to tell Helen about his accident, Mirage, a mysterious agent, contacts him and offers highly-paid work: subduing a renegade robot, the Omnidroid 08, on Nomanisan, an uncharted volcanic island. Bob takes the assignment, telling Helen that he is attending a conference out of town, hiding both the loss of his job and the renewal of hero work. Bob defeats the Omnidroid, and then has dinner with Mirage before coming home. With the hefty reward, Bob begins to lead a much happier life with his family. However, he has slightly damaged his supersuit from the battle, and takes it to its designer, the flamboyant Edna Mode, for repairs. Edna also offers to create a brand-new suit for him and he accepts, but unbeknownst to him, she also creates suits for his entire family. He is summoned to the inland for his second mission two months later, this time wearing the new red suit Edna made for him instead of his old, blue one. When Bob returns to the island, he discovers it is a trap as he is ambushed and defeated by an improved version of the Omnidroid prototype robot, Omnidroid v.X9. He discovers that his anonymous employer is Buddy Pine, having become a psychotic and incredibly wealthy weapons designer named Syndrome. Embittered by constant rejection from his former idol, he made a fortune in high-tech weapons technology. He then invented the Omnidroid, a robot designed to kill Supers. While Syndrome is on a monologue bragging about all he has accomplished, Mr. Incredible throws a log at him. Syndrome dodges the log, then proceeds to immobilize Mr. Incredible with his zero-point energy ray, which inhibits all movement and the ability to talk, freezing Mr. Incredible where he is. He uses his zero-point energy ray to throw Mr. Incredible around, asking if he is good enough now for Mr. Incredible, proceeding to mock him by saying "Who's super now?" Eventually, he accidentally throws Mr. Incredible over a waterfall, which the superhero survives by diving in. Syndrome sends a bomb down the waterfall, equipped with a probe to scan for any signs of life after the bomb goes off. Mr. Incredible discovers the bomb, and takes cover from it in an underwater cave. He discovers the remains of the former superhero Gazerbeam, finding that Gazerbeam had carved the word "kronos" into the cave wall with his dying breath. He uses Gazerbeam's remains to hide from the probe, tricking it into thinking that he is dead. The probe is tricked, causing Syndrome to believe that Mr. Incredible is dead. Mr. Incredible later comes out of the water to infiltrate Syndrome's base. After successfully sneaking in, he is able to make his way to a huge room with a lava wall in which he had dinner with Mirage after he defeated the Omnidroid 08. He goes through a hole in the wall to make his way to Syndrome's computer room. In it, he types in the password "kronos" that he had discovered in the cave. He discovers Syndrome's plan in the computer, in which he had tested the Omnidroids against various supers to see how powerful the robots were. If the robot was defeated, then he improved the Omnidroid using the data, along with designing it so it would kill the Super that previously won. Mr. Incredible went through the database of who had won each fight, which also showed that no super had ever survived the second fight. As he is leaving the room after discovering Operation Kronos, Elastigirl activates a homing device on Mr. Incredible's supersuit in order to discover where he is, causing Mr. Incredible to be caught. Mr Incredible is placed in a containment unit upon being captured. A containment unit is a room where the prisoner is held in a zero-point energy field by mineballs on their hands and feet, however unlike being immobilized by the zero-point enrgy ray, they can move and talk. Syndrome interrogates Mr. Incredible to find out who Mr. Incredible had summoned with the homing device. Syndrome then finds out that Mr. Incredible knows who it is upon playing a transmission from a plane that had requested permission to land on the island. The pilot of the plane was Elastigirl, who had borrowed a jet to find her husband. Syndrome responds by sending missiles to destroy the plane. Elastigirl reports the missiles to the island and asks for them to be disengaged, revealing that there are children aboard the plane, which are Dash and Violet, who had stowed away on the plane wearing their own supersuits upon finding a sitter for Jack-Jack. The transmissions are played in the containment unit in which Mr. Incredible is held. Upon the missiles making contact with the plane, Mirage reports to Syndrome that the plane had been destroyed. Mr. Incredible then grabs Mirage and threatens to kill her if he is not released. Mr. Incredible releases Mirage, and Syndrome calls him out for being weak. Elastigirl, Dash, and Violet are revealed to have all survived the crash. Elastigirl is able to sneak her way into Syndrome's base. She finds the rocket with the Omnidroid 10 on it as she sneaks through the base. On her way through the base, she discovers a control room with guards in it. She is able to find which room Mr. Incredible is being held prisoner in. On her way to the unit to save Mr. Incredible, she hears an alert, which was triggered by Dash and Violet, who were discovered upon being forced to leave the cave they were hiding in, which turned out to really be a vent to release the flames from the underground rocket launch chamber once the rocket was launched. Elastigirl finds Mr. Incredible, who just seconds previously had been released by Mirage to tell him that his family had survived the crash. He is hugging Mirage upon Elastigirl showing up, and is forced to explain that he had not been cheating on his wife, and that Mirage was helping him escape. Mirage tells them that their kids may have been the ones who triggered the alarm, causing Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible to start running to find their children to help them. Dash and Violet are shown to outwit the guards and use their powers to escape them. The kids run into their parents as they run through the jungle together. The family works together to quickly defeat the guards, but at that point Syndrome shows up and immobilizes the whole family. Upon discovering that the group of Supers he has just captured is wearing matching super suits, Syndrome is surprised to discover that Mr. Incredible had married Elastigirl. He then sees Violet and Dash and finds that Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl had children together, declaring that he had hit the jackpot for capturing a whole family of Supers. Syndrome imprisons the whole family in his containment unit to prevent them from interfering with his plan. In the unit, Syndrome plays news broadcasts of the Omnidroid attacking the city for the Incredibles to watch. Syndrome then explains his plan: to save Metroville from his own Omnidroid and thereby become a hero. He intends to sell his gadgets to the world once his career is finished, making everyone super and the possession of superpowers no longer unique, for "when everyone is super, no one will be." He then leaves the Incredibles in the containment unit, unable to save the city and stop him. As Mr. Incredible apologizes to his family, telling them how lousy of a father he had been, Violet uses her force field to break her magnetic bonds, and rolls over to the control panel so that she can free her family too, remarking how Mr. Incredible had made excellent progress today. The family runs through the base, trying to find a way to escape the island so they can make it to the city to stop Syndrome. They find a rocket and, with the password given to them by Mirage, use it to fly a minivan to the city so that they can defeat the Omnidroid 10. In Metroville, Syndrome attempts to stop the Omnidroid's destructive rampage, but the robot figures out the nature of his remote control and knocks him unconscious. The Incredibles and Frozone fight the robot. Mr. Incredible realizes that the only way to defeat the Omnidroid is on the inside like he did the last time and has his family use the remote for one of the arms to activate it, allowing him to throw it at the robot, defeating it. The town applauds them for their achievements; the possibility of superheroes coming out of hiding is mentioned. Syndrome wakes up to find that the Incredibles have stolen his glory. Rick Dicker drives the Incredibles home, telling them that the United States government has frozen Syndrome's assets and put a warrant out for his arrest. Helen listens to the messages left by Kari (Jack-Jack's babysitter) and learns that a replacement came over, so they hurry to their house, only to find that Syndrome is there. He immobilizes the Incredibles to prevent them from doing anything else. Syndrome reveals that he is kidnapping Jack-Jack, intending to raise him as his sidekick, in revenge for his future being taken away. As Syndrome attempts to fly up to his jet using his rocket boots, Jack-Jack suddenly reveals his super powers by transforming into fire, metal, and then an imp-like monster. Syndrome drops Jack-Jack, who is caught by Elastigirl, and attempts to flee, declaring that he will make another attempt to abduct Jack-Jack in the future. Mr. Incredible, having had enough of Syndrome, hurls the family car into the jet; Syndrome is knocked into the turbine and his cape is caught in the engine and pulls him in. Violet then protects the family from the raining flames and debris as the jet explodes, much to the amazement of their young neighbor. Later Life Three months later, the family is much happier; even Bob is content with their civilian life. Dash is running in a track meet; he carefully controls his use of super-speed and finishes in second place. Violet, who formerly felt alienated to the point of using her hair to hide her face and turning invisible when her crush Tony Rydinger walked by, is found with her hair pulled back and successfully asking for a date to the movies. As they walk out of the sports complex, a new villain, The Underminer, rises from the ground and declares "war on peace and happiness.” The family members, including Jack-Jack, put on their masks and prepare to fight. Personality Bob is nice, friendly, brave, heroic and pleasant. He still loves his wife, even though he doesn't spend time with his family often and constantly goes off with Lucius for some crime fighting. He is heroic because stereotypical heroes have super powers and save people, and this is exactly what Mr. Incredible does and has superpowers. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: Mr. Incredible's primary superpower is super strength. He is seen bench-pressing locomotives and throwing boulders at speed, even in middle age. *'Super Jump': This gives him a leaping ability of a few stories, with corresponding agility. *'Speed Swimming & Enhanced Lung Capacity': He also has good swimming ability, though not as a separate power, though his lung capacity does not appear to be substantially greater than a normal human's. *'Superhuman Speed': His strength also gives him superhuman speed, as he can run significantly faster than a normal human—though neither his speed nor agility approach that of his son Dash. **'Enhanced Agility': He's also very agile for a man of his size. High Durability: He has a high degree of durability. He can withstand tremendous amounts of physical trauma, including multistory falls, the direct impact of a train, and breaking through brick walls. He can be cut, though, with very hard metals and a suitable amount of force. Invulnerability: Although Mr. Incredible has near invulnerability, things that produce a large force still hurt him. This is shown when he is going to stop the train, he winces just before it hits him, according to director Brad Bird it was him "preparing for the fact that it's going to hurt". In a deleted scene, however, his body could withstand being cut by a butcher knife, and also dent it in the process, as demonstrated when he, while trying to cleave some food for the grill, accidentally chopped his fingers. This also in a way acted as a weakness as it would have produced complications as it would have given away his identity to a barbecue by their new neighbors, so he had to fake injury in order to maintain cover. Sharp Senses: Mr. Incredible also has very sharp senses. This power is seen when Bomb Voyage is about to blow open the vault of a skyrise building; Mr. Incredible is able to hear the faint beeping of the bomb from the other side of a thick wall. Expert Strategist: He doesn't exhibit superhuman intelligence, but his years of super-heroic experience allow him to rapidly formulate effective strategies to deal with opponents who cannot be bested by his strength alone. Trivia *Mr. Incredible is the first protagonist in a Pixar film to be a flesh and blood human. (Not counting Andy Davis, or Buzz Lightyear in BLOSC) *Even when he was obese, he remained strong. *He and his family's last name was originally going to be Invincible, not Incredible. Category:Super Hero Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Parents Category:Successful Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Genius Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Big Good Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Genre Savvy Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:The Messiah Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Vigilante Category:Neutral Good Category:Lego Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Detectives Category:Alter-Ego Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Mugen Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:The Hero Category:Famous Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Serious Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Spouses Category:Lawful Good Category:Speedsters